Commitment
by imayb1
Summary: Eiri has decided to make a permanent commitment to Shu. I know the idea has been done before, but try it... you'll like it again! Completed.
1. News

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami. Shonen-ai, swearing, sexual situations; it all adds up to an R rating on fanfiction.net.  
  
This will be the latest continuation of 'Authors Have Parties, Too?' and 'Bad Luck for Bad Luck?' but I promise that it will stand on its own. All three are set after the series (manga and anime) so there are bound to be spoilers. . . I can't seem to help it.  
  
I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!!  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 1: News  
  
Eiri was typing away, working his characters into a frenzy of angst and betrayal. The female lead, Hana, had fallen in love with another man. So far, she had remained true to her husband. She was in a precarious situation now, though, with her new found love wooing her and her husband away on business. She was caving in— when Eiri's front door slammed open.  
  
"Aniki!"  
  
He cringed and saved his work. Then, he turned, swiveling his chair toward the study door Tatsuha was sure to come through at any moment.  
  
"Aniki," Tatsuha said, pushing the door back and moving to confront his brother. "Have you seen the American news today?"  
  
He blew smoke and raised one eyebrow. "No." He tapped the ash off the end of his cigarette. What was Tatsuha doing in Tokyo? Eiri wondered.  
  
"You should have a look!" His younger brother was grinning hugely and his dark eyes were bright with excitement. "In California, the city of San Francisco legalized gay marriage. The news showed thousands of people lining up to get married."  
  
That was interesting news. He would have to look into that. So far, his computer-based research told him that the Netherlands was the best place for legal marriage between two people of the same gender, however, it was only available to citizens and long-time residents of that country. Canada seemed the next most promising, until he read that many people had been hassled during the paperwork process or the actual marriage license had been strangely delayed or even 'lost'. There were about a dozen countries and two US states that had some kind of provision for such marriages, but many were limited in scope or unequal to a true marriage, or were not transferable when crossing borders. In Japan, while there were no laws officially banning gay marriage, homosexuality had only recently been confirmed as 'not a mental disorder'. How flattering.  
  
"Is that what has you so excited?" Eiri asked dubiously. He didn't know if his brother and Sakuma Ryuichi ever intended to get married. He had been with Shuichi for almost four years and it had only been since his father's death a couple of weeks ago that he had started looking for ways to form a formal commitment with his lover.  
  
"Well," Tatsuha hedged, "Ryu-chan comes back to Tokyo tonight." He checked his watch. "In about two hours," he qualified. He leaned toward the hall with a listening pose. "Is Shuichi home?"  
  
"No." Eiri crushed his cigarette out in the ashtray. "He's with Bad Luck, doing a three-day charity concert event in Europe. He left yesterday."  
  
Tatsuha smirked. "It's a good thing I dropped by, then, isn't it? You get weird when he's away."  
  
He knew his brother was trying to rile him up and he walked right into the verbal trap, anyway. "Shut up! I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself! I am not dependant upon— "  
  
"Hey!" Tatsuha held up his hands, palms out. "Calm down. You have to admit that you— "  
  
"I have been *just fine* the last few times Shuichi's been away." He would not bring up other times when he had not been fine— as Tatsuha and Mika always seemed determined to do. He took off his glasses and laid them on the desk.  
  
Tatsuha nodded once. "Okay. I'll lay off. Mika's at home, in Kyoto. Since she's watching over things there while I'm here, you won't have to worry about her bugging you, too." The young monk seated himself at the small table in the study and helped himself to some strawberry pocky that Shu had left out. "Have you seen Tohma lately?"  
  
"Yeah, across a table of lawyers. He's being quite generous about the settlement. He's accepted Mika's requests. She didn't make many."  
  
"Did you talk?" Tatsuha queeried, crunching the pocky stick.  
  
"Not really," Eiri admitted. Tohma had been his friend for a long time, but the recent divorce between him and Eiri's sister, Mika, had placed a new tension between them. "I think he might be holding a grudge, since I told him he couldn't sit with family at the funeral."  
  
Tatsuha rubbed his chin, thoughtfully. "Maybe," he agreed. "Hey, is your modem on?"  
  
"If you want to use Shu's computer, feel free." He didn't want his brother getting into the information on his precious laptop, snooping through his documents or looking at the internet history. Besides, he knew Shuichi wouldn't mind if Tatsuha used his computer.  
  
"Okay." Tatsuha got up, grabbed some more pocky and went out of the study. Presumably, he was going to the living room where Shu's computer sat on a small desk at the end of the couch.  
  
Getting rid of him was almost too easy, Eiri thought. His brother had left the study door open, so he figured he would get some fresh coffee or tea before he shut the door and went back to his computer. When he walked through the living room, Tatsuha had slung his leather jacket over the arm of the couch and he sat at the computer, waiting for it to boot up.  
  
"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.  
  
"Sure." Tatsuha followed his elder brother into the kitchen.  
  
"Coffee?" There was just about enough coffee for two cups.  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
Eiri refilled his own and poured a second for his brother. "How are things at the temple," he asked, handing over the mug.  
  
"Alright," Tatsuha said with a hint of surprise. "It's not much different, really. I guess I hadn't realized how much responsibility the old man had been turning over to me." He shrugged. "There have been a lot of visitors."  
  
Eiri nodded. Their father had been a well-respected man with many friends. He sipped his coffee. It had been sitting on the warmer for a while, so it wasn't truly hot, but still drinkable. Ryuichi's voice sounded from the other room, "Hi, Shuichi!" Tatsuha spun around to look. Eiri grimaced, explaining, "I suspect he recorded that on Ryuichi's last visit here. It's his computer start-up sound." The last one had been a loud cartoon voice saying, 'I'm going to change the world!' followed by maniacal laughter. In that frame of reference, Sakuma Ryuichi's chipper, childlike voice was marginally better.  
  
"I'll have to get Shuichi-kun and Ryu-chan to record something for me!" Tatsuha said with a leer.  
  
"Whatever. Are you staying long?"  
  
"Just until Ryu-chan calls. I offered to meet him at the airport, but he expects a media welcome, so he said he'd call when he got home."  
  
"Where was he?"  
  
"Oh, L.A.."  
  
"Concert?"  
  
Tatsuha shrugged. "He didn't say. It probably had to do with his American song production releases, though."  
  
He didn't seem very interested in discussing it, so Eiri dropped it, saying, "okay, then I'll get back to work."  
  
"Sure. I won't bug ya," Tatsuha said, off-handedly. He headed back to the living room and to Shu's computer.  
  
Eiri decided that he might want more coffee later and set the 'maker to brew it. When he walked through the living room again, Tatsuha was surfing the web. He walked to his study and looked into San Francisco's latest news.  
  
---  
  
Eiri persued the information about the new changes in marriage licensing until he reached the clause about how one partner must be a resident of the city, or one partner must work in the city. Another dead end.  
  
Hmmm. He did a quick web search for publishers based in San Francisco and smirked happily. Harper Collins' Avon Romance division had translated some of his books. He could honestly claim a work-relation to the city. A second search turned up some marriage license forms in Acrobat document format.  
  
After a few moments' thought, he printed them off and filled them out in English. It couldn't hurt to try. . . He gathered the San Francisco address for Avon Romance books from the 'web and gave that as his return address. He would mail the documents and license fee tomorrow.  
  
He sent an e-mail to Mizuki, his editor, asking her who he would contact about his fan mail at Avon books in San Fransico. He would want to know when this piece of mail came in and he didn't want it going astray or lost among who knows how much fan mail. He didn't explain to her why he wanted the information; just noted that he had needed a US address and chosen that. He did get fan mail from other countries. It was generally forwarded to him through Zettai— well, to Never Ending Dream, now. If he recalled correctly, there were two people at the main office handling his fan mail now. Shuichi had added a new dimension to his popularity and to the volume of fan mail. Anyway, as well as Mizuki knew him, if she had seen the recent news, she may figure out his reasons on her own, but he wasn't going to tell her.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: I just noticed that I've used a, b, c titles. Funny, huh? :- } It's completely coincidental! 


	2. Okaeri

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami.  
  
I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!! I love feedback.  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 2: Okaeri (Welcome Home)  
  
About an hour and forty minutes ago, Shu had called from the airport to say he was back in Tokyo. Media hounds had met Bad Luck there, so they would be delayed. K would be driving everyone home, hopefully within the hour. Eiri had saved his work and shut down his computer. He hadn't felt like watching tv. Smoking, alone, wasn't enough to keep him busy. He didn't have anything interesting to read, either. He settled for making a welcome-home dinner for Shuichi. The dinner was almost finished by the time he heard, "I'M HOME!" echoing throughout the apartment.  
  
He could hear doors opening and shutting in the outer hallway. "Eiri? Eiri?" Shu called out in a sing-song voice.  
  
"In the kitchen," he called. He pulled plates from the cupboard and served up the food.  
  
"Smells great!" Shuichi exclaimed. He stood in the doorway looking fantastic. He looked a little tired, but that hadn't dimmed the brilliant blue-violet eyes or the unnatural dark pink color of his hair. He wore a plain white button-down shirt tucked into black pants. It made him look more mature than his usual shorts and sweatshirt combonations did.  
  
"Welcome home," Eiri said, coolly, setting the plates on the table. As soon as his hands were free, Shu jumped him, hugging him tightly and stealing a kiss. Eiri kissed him back, making certain Shuichi knew he'd been missed.  
  
With a happy sigh, Shu laid his head against Eiri's chest. "You're so wonderful. I missed you."  
  
"It was just three days," Eiri reminded him, unecessarily. He let go and took his seat. "Eat while it's hot."  
  
"I know how long it was, but it always seems longer." Shu took his seat and his eyes widened when he saw what dinner was. "Did you make this special for me?" he squeaked. Eiri ignored him. "I love you, Eiri!" Shu jumped out of his seat to give him more hugs.  
  
"Sit and eat it, brat," he said fondly. Shu laughed and did so. "How was the concert?"  
  
Shu took a bite and tried not to answer with his mouth full. "Mm. Great! Hot." He got up and poured himself a glass of juice, talking. "The Europeans were really nice to us, even though we don't speak much English, or any German, or anything-- except for K, but he wasn't always around to translate for us. The concert was terrific! We played really well— I least, I think we did. They crowd seemed really pleased. Each of the three days we did a five-song set." He sat down, and paused to sip the juice. "There must have been, like, thirty or maybe fifty other bands! There were a couple, whose music I really liked, even though I didn't understand the lyrics. One of them was German and . . . "  
  
Eiri ate, listening to his lover ramble. It was good to have him back. His energy seemed to fill their home. He made the place habitable and life, livable. When he was finished eating, Shu was still going on about the concert and how much money the event had raised for charity. Apparently, the three-day show had set a new record. Shuichi yawned and Eiri asked him, "How long have you been up?"  
  
Shu looked at the ceilling. "Uh, I don't know. . . It was a twelve-hour flight, but because of the time difference, I'm all screwed up. We did a morning set to— I mean, yesterday and . . . I *think* it's a five hour time difference? I can't remember."  
  
No wonder he looked tired. "Finish your dinner then, so you can get some sleep."  
  
"No," he said mulishly. "I want to be with you. I missed you. Can't I just sit with you while you watch tv or something?"  
  
"Then you'll fall asleep on me."  
  
Shu gave Eiri a sheepish look as he covered another yawn. "Come to bed with me, then?" He didn't sound very hopeful.  
  
"I'm not tired." He was almost sorry that he'd slept in today. As it was, there was no way he'd be able to sleep this early in the evening.  
  
Shu dropped his head, "okay," he said quietly. His energy left him temporarily and he focused on eating for a moment. Eiri lit a cigarette and scooted his plate aside to make room for the ashtray. "Eiri? Dinner's really good. Thanks."  
  
"I know what kind of junk you eat on tour." 'Junk' just didn't cover the endless rounds of fast food or take out and snacks consumed under the dual pressures of time and performance. Shu looked up and smiled, knowing the unsaid part about how Eiri cared for him and was watching out for his health. Shu finished his dinner and picked up the plates, setting them in the sink. He started to put away the leftovers and Eiri rose from his chair. "Leave it. I'll get it later."  
  
"Okay," Shu said reluctantly. It was normally his job to clean up.  
  
"C'mon, you need sleep." Eiri took his arm and from behind, steered him to the bedroom. Eiri sat on the bed, propping pillows behind him and instructing his lover to get ready for bed. He could tell that Shu was trying to squelch more yawns. He used the toilet, Eiri heard teeth- brushing, then he came back in to the bedroom and stripped naked. He pulled off a few pieces of jewelry, setting them on the dresser. Eiri smiled, admiring his body. Desire coursed through him. Shu caught him looking and Eiri crushed his cigarette out in the nightstand's ashtray.  
  
Shuichi climbed onto the bed, settling himself over Eiri's legs. "I'm not *too* tired, you know." He leaned in for a kiss and Eiri couldn't resist; didn't want to resist him.  
  
I want this for the rest of our lives, he thought.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: This version has been edited *a lot* for fanfiction.net. ADULTS may read the full version at gurabiteshiyon.net. ;-) 


	3. Breaking the News

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami.  
  
I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!! I love feedback.  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 3: Breaking the News  
  
Eiri had been watching the American news closely in relation to San Francisco, especially the legal issues. The president of the US. and the state governor had voiced dissent against the new marriage law changes in the city that allowed same-sex partners, but they had not been able to stop the flood of people who wanted to be married, nor were they able to stop the city from issuing the licenses at a rapid pace. A court had determined that the licensing for same-sex marriages could continue until March 29th when the practice would be stopped and challenges were settled by the courts, one way or the other. The city's Mayor Newsom seemed determined to fight to continue the practice, but . . .  
  
That gave him— them— a time limit. Damn! He hated deadlines. He clicked on his computer's calendar. They had to be Kyoto on the twelfth of March for the final ceremony of his father's death which marked the end of mourning. [3] Fortunately, there were no other dates that he had marked. He would have to check with Shu about March concert dates. He couldn't think of any festivals in this area, but other prefectures may have some that would call him away. It made him recall that the plum trees would be blooming in Kyoto, toward the end of February. [4]  
  
More importantly, he had tell Shuichi what he was planning. He didn't know how long he would need to wait to find out if his license application was accepted, either. If he told Shu and it didn't go through, he'd be crushed.  
  
He had contacted Jenna Albright at Avon books who had promised to e-mail or phone as soon as a local letter from the County Clerk came. Not to miss an oppurtunity, she had eagerly asked if he planned to visit the states and if they could schedule some book signings or other publicity stunts. He replied politely that he didn't know if or when he would be visiting and that he would stay in touch.  
  
On the other hand, he could simply plan the vacation and go. If San Francisco didn't work out, they could go to Canada. He called up a map on the internet. Vancouver was a long drive directly North from the city, or a short jump by plane. He looked up travel times and costs. It was about a two-hour flight and reletively inexpensive, too.  
  
He made some more searches and read through the Canadian requirements for marriage licensing. It was possible. At least one partner had to present himself in person for the license, but after that, it was just a matter of pushing through a little bureaucracy and paper-shuffling. He even came across a nice ocean-side bed a breakfast that offered staff to perform wedding ceremonies. It was highly unlikely they'd have a Buddhist priest on hand, but he couldn't imagine Shu saying the bride's vow: "Towards my husband, I undertake to perform my household duties efficiently, be hospitable to my in-laws and friends of my husband, be faithful, protect and invest our earnings, discharge my responsiblities lovingly and concienciously." It certainly didn't suit his lover. He snorted, for that matter, Eiri couldn't see himself promising: "Towards my wife, I undertake to love and respect him, be kind and considerate, be faithful, delegate domestic management, and provide gifts to please him." [1]  
  
That thought dredged up other wedding traditions. How far did he want to take this? How much would Shu want? How much could they uphold the traditions without twisting them into unrecognizable bits? He rolled back from the computer. I'll have to talk to Shu about all this . . . tonight. He brushed hair off his face, holding it out of his eyes. He really needed to have it cut again.  
  
Using his feet, he scuttled back toward the desk and reached for the phone to heavy-handedly arrange vacation time for him through Tohma. Then he remembered the largely unresolved issues between himself and the president of NG. He let his hand change direction, falling on his lighter. He picked it up, took a cigarette from his shirt pocket and lit it.  
  
He reached for the phone again, calling Shu's cell phone. He got Shu's automatic message, "Shindou Shuichi, here! I'm busy or something. . . Leave a message, pleeeeeaaaassssse!"  
  
"Shu-chan, let me know when you'll be done with work tonight. I'll pick you up." Eiri smirked. A cryptic and unexpected message like that from him would drive the kid crazy. He stood up. His mind wasn't on ficticious romantic characters. He shut down the computer and decided he had some errands to run.  
  
---  
  
Shuichi was waiting just inside the doors to NG next to a security guard when he pulled up in front of the building. The singer came rushing out and jumped in the car, setting his bag at his feet. The security guard followed a few steps outside, and stood watchfully for a minute, before going back inside.  
  
"What's the guard for?"  
  
Shu buckled himself in and looked up. "Oh, Katsu-san? He just helps us get past the fans." Shu shook his head. "I didn't see any out here today. They might have gone away when Hiro and Suguru left, but sometimes, we even have to use the back doors because of all the fan girls out here."  
  
"You didn't tell me about that before." Eiri put the car in gear and drove.  
  
Shu shrugged. Quietly, he said, "After the Miyamoto stuff, I didn't want to worry you. They're mostly harmless."  
  
Eiri snorted. "I hardly think a maniac with a grudge and a gun compares to teenaged fangirls."  
  
Shu laughed. "Well, yeah! But sometimes those girls get really crazed!" He laughed a little more. Looking at Eiri, he asked, "So why did you pick me up— and where are we headed? You're not taking the usual way home?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"You got a hair cut." Shu reached out to touch his shortened hair, but Eiri pulled away.  
  
"Not while I'm driving, brat," he admonished.  
  
Shu pulled his hand back, settling for brushing over his arm with his fingertips. He shook his own tousled, dark pink hair saying, "I should probably get mine cut again, too." He glanced at his lover. "I thought about going purple, this time . . ." Eiri flicked him a warning glance. Shu continued, ". . . when I said it in front of K, he didn't want me to, because it's become such a trademark for me and Bad Luck. He threatened to shoot me," Shu pouted.  
  
"Just as well," Eiri muttered. He'd actually come to like the pink. Initially, it had taken some adjustment, but now his head turned whenever he saw pink. He didn't think he could stand it if his brain made another color association that caught his attention all the time.  
  
After a few minutes of driving, they crossed the Rainbow Bridge, heading for Odaiba and Shu started getting nervous. "Why are we headed for Odaiba, Eiri?" He sounded scared.  
  
"Be patient, brat." Eiri hadn't expected him to get upset. Shu was hunching his shoulders and looked ready to cry. "*What* is wrong with you?" He was annoyed. He thought that the waterfront held good memories for Shu and had intended to build on that. Yet, his eyes looked into Eiri's with such overwhelming sadness and disappointment that it hurt Eiri just to look at him. He parked quickly outside of the Funenokagadukan [2], the big ship-looking building on the waterfront.  
  
In the time it took to park, Shuichi had pulled his knees up to his chin, and started crying brokenly. "Shuichi? What is wrong," he repeated commandingly.  
  
"E-Eiri, what have I done wrong? Please, please don't bring me here! You bastard!! You're not- not . . . I couldn't stand it . . . if you . . . I won't let you go!" His head snapped up and he wore a very determined look, despite the tears that leaked steadily from both eyes. "You can't do this to me again! I-I . . ." He swallowed, audibly.  
  
The bucket seats of the Mercedes would not allow Eiri to comfort his lover the way he needed. He felt incredibly guilty. He guessed now why Shu was falling apart. In retrospect, maybe it hadn't been such a good choice of location. Nevertheless, he had a purpose in doing so; this place was symbolic to both of them. The last time they had come here, years ago, he had said good-bye to their relationship and flown out of the country. He had thought he would never return. He'd been so wrong, on so many levels.  
  
He walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, pulling Shuichi reluctantly from inside. Standing in the evening lights of Bayside Tokyo, Shu gasped like a fish out of water, unable to get air.  
  
"Calm down," Eiri said softly, holding him close. Shu's tears soaked into his shirt rapidly as the singer sobbed uncontrollably. Eiri pet his hair. "Come with me," he said. He grasped Shu's forearm and lead him to the nearest bench, bawling. Eiri pulled the emotional wreck onto his lap. A handful of passersby avoided them and cast very unfriendly looks in their direction.  
  
Eiri let him cry until he became coherent. "I won't let you leave me," Shu repeated, hoarsely. "You put me through Hell that time and I won't let you do it again!"  
  
"Good," he said simply. Shu snuffled and blinked a few times, staring at him. "You don't have to let me go," Eiri whispered. "Come with me, up there." Eiri gestured to the Funenokagakukan. Shu looked suspicious, but nodded, trusting him. It made his chest tight to think of how he had hurt his overly trusting, ultimately forgiving lover.  
  
He took Shuichi's hand in his own, surprising the younger man. He smirked, thinking they already made a public spectacle; what was two men publically holding hands in relation to that? Not that he cared what anyone else thought about it, he told himself defensively. The place looked deserted. They climbed to the top deck and walked across the large, diamond-patterned black and white floor tiles until they reached the waist-high railing overlooking the Bay. The view was superb, with all the twinkling lights of the Tokyo Cityscape reflecting off dark water.  
  
Time to confess, Eiri thought. "Shuichi, I wanted to come up here to turn things around." He winced. "I mean . . . last time we were here, I thought I was leaving you forever." A tear slipped from Shu's eye and he reached out, brushing it away. Shaking his head, he smiled. Unconciously, Shu's face mirrored his and the kid smiled tentatively but his eyes stayed worried. Eiri plowed ahead. "Today, I wanted to bring you here to ask if you'll stay with me forever." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the platinum ring he had purchased earlier in the day. He held it out to his lover, saying simply, "this is for you."  
  
Eiri didn't know that Shu's eyes could stretch that big. "Eiri? You mean— I— Of course I will!! "He accepted the ring and held it for a moment. It was a plain, wide band of platinum. A man's wedding ring. Shu started to slip it onto his index finger and Eiri corrected him.  
  
"Idiot," he said dotingly. He took Shu's hand and moved the ring onto the heart finger of his left hand. It was a bit loose, but Eiri'd had to guess. They could always go and have it re-sized, he thought. Shuichi looked at him and for once, Eiri couldn't tell what he was thinking by reading his expression. There was too much information on his face to decipher.  
  
"When we came here, I thought that you—"  
  
"I know." Eiri wrapped his arms around his— fiance, now. The thought made him happy; he was content in a new and pleasant way.  
  
Shuichi squeezed him tightly. "You really mean it," he said with genuine wonderment.  
  
"Idiot. When have *I* done anything halfway? We're going to get married," he said confidently.  
  
Shu squeaked and looked up into his face like he had a bad case of vertigo. "Eiri? Are— Can we do that??" He blinked his extra-wide eyes, looking dazed.  
  
"Yes. Not in Japan, though." He smiled at Shuichi. "Think you can get some time off?" Shu nodded in super-speed motion and Eiri feared for the kid's neck. "We'll have to wait until after the kiake," [3] Eiri told him. "I'll let you know more when I have the details worked out and you schedule the time off."  
  
Shu pressed himself against him, warming his soggy shirt between their bodies. "Thank you! I'm just so HAPPY!" he yelled, his voice echoing and bouncing off the concrete of the structure. At the same time, air left Eiri in a whoosh of breath, as Shu forcibly purged it from his body by squeezing him.  
  
***  
  
[1] Yep. Barring alteration of pronouns, these are the (translated) traditional vows between Japanese husband and wife.  
  
[2] Funenokagakukan is actually a maritime museum in bayside Tokyo. The building is shaped like a ship. In the anime, the building is portrayed as part of the amusement park. I suspect that the 'amusement park' was really a conglomerate of actual places in the area, particularly: Decks Tokyo Beach, Odaiba Kaihin Koen, and the museum.  
  
[3] kiake is a memorial service typically held on the 49th day after a person's death. It signals the end of the mourning period, since on that day, the person completes his spiritual journey from death into eternity.  
  
[4] Plum tree viewing festival or Baikasai is a local Kyoto festival. The Kitano Tenmangu Shrine is considered the best place to go because of the more than 2,000 different kinds of plum trees on its grounds. The trees bloom from mid-Feb. until early March but the celebration day is Feb. 25.  
  
***  
  
Author's Notes: Mushy gushy, eh? I tried to keep Eiri in character, but he shows his feelings so rarely that it was difficult. I think he needed to do this, though . . . which is why I wrote it! 


	4. Traditions

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami.  
  
I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!! I love feedback.  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 4: Traditions  
  
"Eiri, your family has never met with my family," Shu said. The statement was made out-of-the-blue on the evening following his proposal to Shu.  
  
Eiri looked up from his reading, to where the other man sat at his small computer desk at the end of the long living room couch. "So?"  
  
Shu looked back at him, saying, "So we should get them all together, sort of like a yui-no." [1] Shu twisted his new ring around his finger.  
  
Eiri looked at him in silence for a moment, but he didn't budge or look away. "Okay," he said around his cigarette. He shifted his gaze back to his book.  
  
"Okay?" Shu repeated incredulously. "Just like that?"  
  
Eiri looked up again, touching a finger to the place he'd left off in his reading. "Isn't that what you want?"  
  
Shu gave him a crooked grin and scratched his head. His hair was getting long, Eiri thought. "Yeah . . . but I expected to argue about it. I didn't think you'd give in so easily."  
  
Eiri snorted. He had been thinking they should do this. He hadn't wanted to bring it up, though. The idea of spending an hour or two over dinner with Shu's parents, his sister Maiko, and Eiri's siblings, Mika and Tatsuha, did not thrill him. Surprise, surprise. Still . . . "I don't mind the tradition," he said, "but let's skip the traditional gifts, okay?"  
  
Shu laughed. "What would I do with an obi for virtue?" He twisted in his chair, flapping his arms humorously, "Or dried cuttlefish? Oooo, how about konbu for breeding?" Shuichi cracked up, unable to speak. Eiri had to admit that the symbolism was largely lost on the union of two men. Shu wiped tears of mirth from his eyes, "I can't picture you wearing hakama, Eiri!"  
  
"On formal occasions, I prefer to wear monk's robes, if I have to dress traditionally," he answered drily. He didn't like hakama. Shu nodded, still laughing a little. Eiri shook his head. "When do you want to set it up?"  
  
"Well, it'll have to be after March twelfth, right?" It was mostly a rhetorical question. They had to wait until after the final funeral for his father. Shu turned back to his comupter to click up the calendar. "It should probably be a weekend . . . the fourteenth? That's a Sunday. Let's try for that."  
  
"Alright. Do you have a pen over there?" Shu passed him a pen and he made a note on the scrap of paper he was using for a bookmark. He passed the pen back. "Have you told your parents, yet?"  
  
"Uh, noooo."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Shu laced his hands together and dropped them between his knees, looking at the floor. "I'm not sure they'll be as happy for me as . . . as they would be for Maiko." Eiri stuck his bookmark between the pages and set it on the coffee table with a soft slap. Shu looked up. "They like you," he said in their defense, "they just . . . I guess they've been hoping I'll 'come around and see reason'." That last sounded like a very familiar, oft- repeated line from parent to child. He had heard it from his father more than once. Shu looked down again, fidgeting with his fingers, pressing the tips of his index fingers together. He spoke quietly. "The last few times I've visited, they kept bringing up my 'social responsibility' to marry and have kids."  
  
Kids? Not likely, Eiri thought. "Do you want *kids*?" The words burst out of him.  
  
Shu's neck snapped up to see his expression. He stood, came over to him and kneeled on the couch, beside him, facing him. "Not really," he answered. He sounded like he hadn't thought about it, or like it didn't matter. "I just . . . I need you and I want to be with you, always. My parents . . . "  
  
"They can't stop you from doing what you want, Shu," he said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "You're twenty-one, now."  
  
"I know." His tone was concillatory.  
  
"Hey, when did your parents think you'd 'come around', anyway? We've been together, more-or-less, for three years. You're twenty-one and you're gay."  
  
Shu blushed and flipped himself around, so he could lean back against him. Eiri moved his leg and let him grab his arm off the back of the couch and hold it against his chest. "I know that!" he said defensively.  
  
Eiri inhaled the scent of his hair. He said consolingly, "So we'll show them that won't change."  
  
Shu squeezed the arm he held and pressed his pink-haired head back against Eiri's shoulder. "I love you," he said. Eiri had come to take comfort and peace from those words when Shu said them. He wrapped his other arm around the younger man, enjoying the closeness they had built.  
  
"Maiko's really happy for us!" Shu said. "And Hiro and Fujisaki, K, and Sakano, and all the people down at NG. Even Tohma said, 'congratulations', but I can't tell if he meant it." He heard the frown creep into Shuichi's voice at the end of the statement.  
  
Well, if everyone at NG knew, word would get around fast. "Do we have plenty of groceries?"  
  
"Huh? Why are you asking that?"  
  
"If you told everyone at NG, it won't take long for the media to get a hold of it. We won't be able to go out for a while, because of the extra attention. We might want to issue press statements, too, or cameras will camped out all over here." Eiri gestured toward the door. He hadn't thought about the press reacting to their personal lives, although he should have. Both men had a large fan-following. The news hounds were inescapable.  
  
Shu groaned. "Eiri, I wasn't thinking, again. I'm sorry I— "  
  
"Don't be." Eiri tipped his head back and kissed his forehead. "It doesn't matter when the media got a hold of the news. We wouldn't be engaged if I didn't mean to spend the rest of my life with you and I don't care who knows."  
  
Shu snuffled and squeezed his arm some more crying, "you're so sweet, Eiri!"  
  
"You might want to call your parents right away, before they hear about our engagement on tv."  
  
"Eeep!" Shu squeaked. "You're right! My mom would be so pissed!" He let go and jumped up. He took a couple of steps toward the hall, came back and kissed him. "Love you," he said. He turned and leaped into the hall. Eiri supposed he'd gone after his phone.  
  
Eiri picked up his book and read. Shu stayed in the hall to use his phone. Eiri could only hear occasional snippets of Shu's half of the conversation. It took quite a while. He had consumed about fifty pages while Shu spoke with his parents. When he came back into the living room, he looked a little drained, but otherwise okay.  
  
Eiri marked his place with the bookmark without closing the book. "Well?"  
  
"About what I expected, really," Shu said. "My mom had hysterics and my dad was . . . disappointed." He sat on the edge of the couch, butt and palms on the cushion next to Eiri. "While I talked to my dad, my mom . . . sort of calmed down. She'll be okay with it." That didn't sound promising, Eiri thought. Shuichi chewed his lower lip. "They said they'd come to dinner on the fourteenth."  
  
Eiri swept one hand over Shu's shoulders and stood up. He laid his book on the table, followed by his glasses. "I'll call Kyoto, then." He looked at his fiance's downcast posture and said, "I know you're strong. Don't let them bother you."  
  
He looked up and a grin spread across his face, erasing the self-doubt. "Thanks."  
  
Eiri went into the study to use the phone. Mika picked up on the fourth ring, "Uesugi Mika," she said.  
  
"Hello. Did you already change your name back?"  
  
She sighed. "I filed the paperwork," she replied. "Why are you calling?" She sounded as sour as he usually did.  
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
"MARRIED? TO WHOM?"  
  
"Shu."  
  
Mika sputtered. "You're just saying this to make me crazy, aren't you? Push poor Mikarin over the edge?" She could be so melodramatic sometimes, he thought.  
  
"I'm serious," he confirmed. He heard a hollow thump. It sounded like she hit the tatami mat, hard. [2] "Is Tatsuha there?"  
  
"Hang on," Mika said, "I think he's out back." He waited a couple of minutes and his sister came back. "I can't find him. Can I tell him, or shall I have him call?"  
  
Eiri shrugged. "You can tell him. Can you both come to dinner with us to meet Shu's parents on March fourteenth?"  
  
"What? Once you've decided, you sure don't waste time, little brother!" Then she snickered. "Will Shuichi be dressing as a proper bride for the yui- no? Won't his parents be proud?" He could feel the texture of her bitter sarcasm. Worse, it was hard to deny the truth. Shu had done it once before . . . [3] Of course, the circumstances were different, this time. . .  
  
"Shuichi will be himself," he said calmly.  
  
Mika must have heard something in his voice. "Okay, Eiri. I'm guessing we can do that." She paused and they both listened to phone silence for a moment. "Have you talked to 'him'?" She asked softly.  
  
"Not really. I told you about how the paper work went, already."  
  
"How is he?" she asked. Her voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"According to Shu; fine." He pulled out his lighter and a cigarette. Lighting up, he said, "I saw that the house is up for sale."  
  
The power of her voice came back suddenly. "Good! I hope it's so full of memories that it chokes him to be there." She hung up.  
  
Eiri wondered idly if it was considered 'unlucky' to invite a bitter divorcee to a yui-no. If one believed in that sort of thing, the answer was probably 'yes'. He leaned back in his desk chair and enjoyed his cigarette.  
  
***  
  
[1] Yui-no = Tradition of an engaged couple. The bride's and groom's families eat and drink together. The couple exchange special gifts symbolic of happiness and good fortune.  
  
[2] tatami mat = bamboo floor squares in a traditional Japanese house or temple. The mats lift off the floor frames, allowing stuff to be stored between the floor and the ground. Thus, the slightly hollow sound when hit.  
  
[3] track 16, volume 4 of the manga, or episode 7, "Ground Zero" of the anime. 


	5. Conversations

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami. I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!! I love feedback.  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 5: Conversations  
  
Just before lunch time, on the twenty-eighth of February, Eiri took a call from Jenna Albright in San Franscisco. At first, the femine voice speaking English threw him off. Then, she introduced herself and he remembered her. She had received his mail from the County Clerk's office.  
  
"Would you please open it?" He asked her.  
  
He heard tearing paper. "Mr. Yuki! You plan to get married? Here in California?"  
  
"Was it approved, then?"  
  
"Y-Yes, it was," Jenna said quickly.  
  
He sighed in relief. "Good. Then, yes, I plan to get married in California." A recent update on the County Clerk's website had stated that as of February 23rd, marriage licenses could be received by scheduled appointment only, and they would no longer be accepting e-mail, fax, or phone appointments. It was probably from an overflow of people like himself, Eiri guessed. He hadn't known how long it would take for his application to be processed and he'd wondered if he would need to re-submit the paperwork in person. "I have to finalize our flight schedule before I know the exact dates," He told the American woman. "Would you please keep that letter in a safe place for me, Ms. Albright?"  
  
"Yes, of course, Mr. Yuki. Who's is your lucky Mrs.?" She asked coyly, in a teasing tone of voice.  
  
"Mr.," he corrected. "Shuichi Shindou," he said, automatically reversing Shu's name in spoken-English-style.  
  
"Oh. Congratulations." She sounded unsure and laughed nervously, "I guess that explains 'why here'." Getting straight to business, and changing the subject, she asked, "Have you considered my request for a photo op or book signing? Perhaps we could set up a radio interview? We are prepared to offer compensation for your time, of course. If you're willing . . .?"  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate the call and will get back to you as soon as my plans are finalized."  
  
"Of course, Mr. Yuki. At your convience. Good bye."  
  
It was a little irregular to work during vacation, but he did want to reciprocate Ms. Albright's kind help. It could boost her standing with the company to score some publicity with a foreign, notably reclusive author. It couldn't hurt his career, either, to perform for some American publicity. He sighed.  
  
He found himself smiling. He'd been doing that a lot lately; genuinely happy smiles. He thought about calling Shu, to tell him the good news, but Eiri knew he'd be recording today. Cell phones were not allowed in the sound booths, for obvious reasons. He could leave a message, but he'd rather wait to tell the singer when he returned home. He saved the chapter he was working on, and switched to the internet to book a flight for two from Tokyo to San Francisco.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
On the evening of March eleventh, Eiri went to pick Shu up from work. He had decided to drive straight to Kyoto this evening, for the kiake tomorrow. When he arrived at NG, he was able to see first-hand what Shu had meant before about crazy fangirls. Females from young high school age, up to late-twenties waited outside the main doors to NG Studios like a large flock of vibrantly-plumed birds. Most held trinkets or presents and riveted their attention on the open glass lobby, peering inside, watching for their prey. They sounded like birds, too, Eiri thought. They tittered when they laughed and spoke in high-pitched voices punctuated by sharp squeals.  
  
He pulled the Mercedes up to the front and Shuichi appeared in less than a minute, with Katsu-san and another large guard in tow. This time, the guards were in full 'protective mode', each keeping one hand out to sweep back anyone who approached. There was collective scream from the fans when they saw Shu. It hurt Eiri's eardrums even though he sat inside the car with the windows up. There were cries of 'Shindou-san!' and bids for attention from all around. Shu smiled and waved, but hurried to climb in the car. The windows were tinted, but evidently not well enough to avoid *very* close inspection. He heard one girl loudly say, 'Yuki-san!!' and the car was swarmed.  
  
"Is this usual?" he asked Shu, coolly.  
  
The kid smirked at him with a hint of self-satisfaction and a healthy dose of annoyance. "Lately, yeah. The last single we released, 'Candy Hearts', was . . . uhm . . ."  
  
"Hot," Eiri supplied.  
  
Shu grinned at him. "You think so? Have you seen the video?"  
  
"Keh!" Shu giggled at his reaction.  
  
Of course he'd seen the damn thing. Every time Shu left the channel on music television before he shut it off and Eiri turned it on, it seemed that Bad Luck was being featured. The first time he'd seen it, he'd been a little shocked. Shu had told him about the video shoot, in detail, of course, but Eiri hadn't really pictured it so . . . graphically. He had mostly complained about being cold during the shoot. Shu's concert clothes were normally skimpy, but for the video he had worn a pair of red leather short-shorts and an open, completely sheer white shirt. That was all. It was a very sexy look and the choreography had worked to enhance that image. Bad Luck's guitarist, Hiro, had been dressed similarly in a sheer pink shirt and white shorts to go with his red hair. Suguru was the only one who got to keep long pants, though they had been bright red and his white shirt was also sheer. Eiri'd been told the video had premiered on Valentine's day— the reason behind the prominent combonation of red and white, plus the pink of Shu's hair— and had been an instant hit. Four weeks later, the single was still drawing a lot of attention.  
  
Of more concern to Eiri right now, however, was the possiblity of crazed fangirls scratching the paint on his car! One guard was trying to clear them from in front of the car, so they could leave. It wasn't doing much good. The other guard was using a cell phone or something. Eiri guessed he was calling for backup. Girls clung to the car, peering inside and shrieking with delight. My windows are going to be all smudged, he thought with ennui. The fans screamed and begged for attention from the two men, declaring love for their respective public images.  
  
"Now I understand what you meant about crazed fangirls," he remarked. Shu chuckled weakly. Car horns sounded from behind them. The noise cleared a few girls off, but they had to wait another five minutes or so before backup arrived and the rest of the girls were peeled away from the car. Eiri drove away as soon as he could.  
  
It took him about four hours to drive to Kyoto. Shuichi curled up in his seat and napped for most of the ride. He'd been up late last night, working on some new lyrics. He needed the sleep and Eiri enjoyed driving. With Shu asleep, he listened to the stereo quietly, tuned to talk radio. When he pulled up to the house, around 10:30 p.m., there were five other cars in the driveway, along with Tatsuha's motorcycle. One was Mika's, but the other cars probably belonged to other reletives from farther prefectures. When the Mercedes stopped, Shu woke up, rubbing his eyes and stretching like a little kid.  
  
Eiri climbed out of the car and popped the trunk. He retrieved his suitcase and the duffel bag that Shu had packed for their brief stay. Eiri didn't understand why he used the bright yellow bag when he had perfectly good luggage. He heard Shu getting out of the car, yawning. Eiri threw the duffel at him. "Hey!" he protested, bending to scoop the bag off the ground, "You could have just handed it to me."  
  
Eiri dropped his cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. He ignored Shu's grumbles. Lights were on in the back of the house. He shut the trunk, wondering if his siblings were entertaining their guests. Shu was already heading for the door. Eiri caught up and passed him, walking in. If there were sleeping guests, he didn't want to wake them. They stashed their bags just inside Eiri's room without seeing anyone.  
  
They were walking the hall, heading for the back when Shu said, "I wonder if Ryuichi-kun is here, yet?" As if the words had conjured the man, Ryu was suddenly in front of them.  
  
"Shuichi!" He called loudly and engulfed Shu in a big hug. The childish singer's ever-present rabbit rode on his head today. "I'm so glad you're here, na no da! The people with Ta-chan are sooooo boring! Hello, Eiri- san!" Ryu waved brightly to him and turned Shuichi around, searching him. "Did you bring any colors? Where's your sketchbook?"  
  
"H-hi, Ryu-kun. I'm sorry, I didn't bring my sketchbook. Uh, I should say hello to Tatsuha and Mika. Then we can go outside and play, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Ryuichi agreed easily. "Kumagurou likes to be outside!" He put a hand to the rabbit on his head, treating it like a touchstone. "Oooo, Shuichi, pretty ring!" Ryuichi grabbed his hand to hold it close to his eyes and look at it.  
  
Shu blushed and grinned. "Thanks. It was a gift from Eiri."  
  
"Ta-chan said you're getting married!" Ryuichi grabbed Shu's other hand and twirled him around like a game of ring-around-the-rosies. "Mar-ried, mar- ried," he sang. There wasn't enough room in the hall for it, so he swung Shu in an awkward elipse to avoid the walls. Shu laughed at the other singer's antics and Eiri sighed. The two of them effectively blocked the hall, preventing him from traveling onward through the house. He was considering walking around the outside of the house and coming in the back, when the two vocalists twirled out of the hallway, spilling into the next room in a laughing heap. Whatever guests were staying here would be awake now.  
  
Eiri walked into the room about the same time his brother came in from the opposite side. "Aniki, Shuichi-kun," Tatsuha said, "welcome." Eiri crossed the room to stand next to him, ignoring the singers who burst into the chorus of 'Candy Hearts'. Eiri rubbed one hand over his eyebrow and across his temple. Tatsuha leered at the two men on the floor. "I like that song," he said. Straightening his monk's robes, Tatsuha said to Eiri, "Come on, we have guests."  
  
"You mean *you* have guests," Eiri corrected, following him. Tatsuha shrugged. It was unseasonably warm for early March; it had been almost sixty-five degrees today. [1] The temperature had only dropped a little since sunset so the back of the house was open to the garden and lit with lamps. In the room, were four people dressed in black, plus Mika, kneeling on cushions in a rough square grouping, leaving one side of the square open to the garden. Three cushions were empty. Eiri guessed that the two on his left were vacated by Tatsuha and Ryuichi. Mika sat between those and the next empty space.  
  
"Uesugi Eiri," Tatsuha announced formally. Eiri moved to the farthest empty cushion and Tatsuha stood on the other side of Mika, leaving Shu a place to sit beside Eiri. The other people murmed hellos and good evenings. Eiri nodded to them. He had only vague memories of his mother's younger sister and her husband. "Aunt and Uncle Ouchi," Tatsuha introduced formally. The pair were middle-aged and paunchy. Both had hair turning to grey. They looked like they fit together, the way peoples' dogs in the park resembled their owners. While it might not be a flattering observation, Eiri thought, it was still true.  
  
"Cousin Kunda Hatsue," Tatsuha said, indicating the cousin who sat across from him. Eiri had recognized her, but hadn't recalled her name. She looked about Shu's age. She was pretty in a very traditional way. Eiri suspected she worked hard to appear so. "Naito Aritomo is also staying with us, but he's . . . he retired for the evening." With Ryu and Shu's racket, the man couldn't be sleeping. Eiri bowed a little in greeting. He wondered why his brother was being so formal.  
  
"Cousin Eiri," Hatsue said, "Did I hear Sakuma-san correctly? Are you getting married? Did you bring your fiance?" She sounded very perky. Tatsuha shot him a sideways glance. Was it a warning? Jealousy?  
  
He pulled a cigarette from his shirt pocket and said simply, "yes."  
  
"Tatsuha," Hatsue said chidingly, "why didn't you tell us something about your brother's fiance before? I'm sure we would love to hear all about her!"  
  
Eiri located his lighter and lit up, calling out, "Shuichi!"  
  
His pink haired head popped into the room. "Oh! Hello, everyone!"  
  
"Shu-han, [2] come and meet everyone." Hatsue's eyes bulged in surprise, then she looked angry. Aunt and Uncle Ouchi looked a little stunned, but covered their reactions better than Hatsue. Mika let loose a long-suffering sigh and touched her fingers to her forehead. Shu blushed and grinned at him. There was a speaking look between them and Eiri schooled himself to not adopt an equally idiotic expression.  
  
"Shindou Shuichi," he said, bowing politely in greeting. Eiri made introductions, gesturing to the visitors. "Pleased to meet you," Shu said, taking the cushion beside Eiri. "How was your trip, Ouchi-san? Did you come from a long way away?" Shu was better at small talk than he was and had a far better tolerance for it.  
  
Eiri's aunt recovered first. "Oh, we had a nice trip, thank you. It's a nice time to see the countryside and the weather has been so warm! We drove from Aomori City and made a small vacation of it." Aomori prefecture was on the Northern tip of the main island of Honshu. Eiri estimated it had probably taken them two days of leisurely driving to get to Kyoto from there. If it was him, Eiri would have made the journey in one day of marathon driving.  
  
Hatsue looked ill. "I-I'm suddenly very tired. Cousin Mika, could you show me where I'll be sleeping, please?"  
  
"Of course." She and Mika rose. Just as they were leaving, Ryuichi came in and hung himself over Shu's shoulders.  
  
"Shuichi," he whined, "Let's go outside and play, na no da!"  
  
"Eiri?" Shu looked to him, like he was asking permission.  
  
"Go on, brat. Let the adults talk."  
  
"Yay!" Ryuichi said. He and his rabbit bounced out to the yard, twirling and hopping. That idiot had no compunction against being refferred to as a child. Shu, on the other hand . . .  
  
"Eiri! That's not fair! You can't — !"One small fist pounded the tatami mat for emphasis.  
  
"Shu-han." Shuichi closed his mouth with a snap and a blush. That worked better than 'shut up', Eiri noted. It had a strange effect on the guests, too. He suspected Tatsuha was working hard to keep a straight face. "Do as you like," he said fondly. Shu looked worried, like he didn't trust himself to not make the wrong decision.  
  
Aunt Ouchi came to his defense. "I'm sure we can talk more tomorrow, Shindou-san."  
  
"Ah, okay." Shu recovered his temper as quickly as he lost it. "Pleased to meet you both," he said again with a little bow. Then he walked out to where Ryuichi was squatting over the carp pond.  
  
"Actually, we're a little tired, too. It's quite late for us," Aunt Ouchi smiled and spoke for both herself and her husband. "If you'll excuse us? Good night." Uncle Ouchi, Eiri and Tatsuha echoed her 'good night' and the couple went into the house.  
  
Tatsuha doused the lamps inside. "Mika will probably go to bed, too," he said. Eiri silently agreed. Moving in unspoken accord, they went out to sit by the pond. Tatsuha sat on his favorite rock, with its clusters of hidden cigarette butts stabbed into the wet sand behind it. Tatsuha lit up, pulling cigarettes and lighter from the sleeve of his kimono. Eiri stood by his brother, watching Shu and Ryu. Ryu must have thrown his rabbit, Kumagurou, into a tree. He was climbing on a lower branch, reaching up. Shu was trying to hand him a stick to knock the stuffed animal down. Eiri shook his head. He and his brother smoked in companionable silence for a while.  
  
"Ready for tomorrow?" Eiri asked. "It's your show."  
  
Tatsuha grinned at him. "It won't compare to the video for 'Candy Hearts'," he teased slyly. Eiri laughed. He couldn't help it; a heretical mental picture of his brother in one of those pink and red and white video outfits, performing the kiake ceremony set him off. Tatsuha smirked at him. "It sure is good to see you happy," he remarked. "You're a lucky guy, aniki."  
  
Eiri stifled his mirth. "Aren't things going well for you?"  
  
Tatsuha shrugged. "Yes. Everything's good at the temple. Mika's. . . well, she's still not over it, but she's taking care of the house, cooking and stuff, which is nice for me. Ryu's . . . great." He sighed. "I just wish we could be as free as you guys, I guess."  
  
"What's stopping you?" Eiri asked.  
  
Tatsuha frowned. "Me, maybe." He smoked and Eiri didn't press him. Shu's startled laughter drew his attention toward the darkness. He couldn't see the two singers, but they were so loud, it wasn't necessary. The laughter died away and quieter singing started; a traditional ballad from Ryuichi. That man's voice is really something, Eiri thought. When Shu joined in, Eiri listened raptly to the combination. They sang together beautifully. The Uesugi brothers listened to the whole song, enjoying the music.  
  
"Aniki, when I brought you that news, about San Francisco, I thought . . ." Eiri had guessed right away that Tatsuha was considering going to the US with Ryuichi.  
  
"What made you change your mind?"  
  
"Ack. People like them," he gestured toward the house. "You haven't met Naito Aritomo, yet. He's a monk, too— one of father's old friends." Translation: stuffy, represive and conservative. Tatsuha grimaced. "I have a duty to the temple, and Ryu's always in Tokyo, where NG is." He paused. "Besides, Ryuichi's . . . so famous and I'm . . ." He gave a short, embittered bark of laughter.  
  
"You're an idiot, then." Eiri said harshly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said; you're an idiot." Eiri bent, stabbing his cigarette into the sand beside Tatsuha's collection. "It's debatable wether I'm an expert on the subject of romance," he said, "but I can tell that the two of you make each other happy. If you don't want a formal, public relationship, I can't blame you. I wish Shu and I didn't have to dodge cameras and reporters . . . and fangirls so often." He shrugged one shoulder. "I decided that marriage with Shuichi was what I wanted and I knew Shu would like that, too. Tatsuha, I don't mean to belittle the two of you, but you'll still only be nineteen in couple weeks. You don't need to make a major life decision like that yet."  
  
Tatsuha stood, angrily. "I've been in love with him for years without even being near him! Now that we can be physically close, it has only become stronger!" Eiri smirked at his brother's confessional outburst. Ryuichi watched and listened from the other side of the pond with serious eyes. "I need him," Tatsuha said, deflating. He frowned down at his clenched fists that held onto all of his pent-up emotions. Eiri set one hand on his shoulder and turned him to look across the pond.  
  
"Shuichi? Let's go in," he called out.  
  
"Okay!" Shu called back from somewhere between Ryuichi and himself. In a moment, he came around the pond and latched onto his lover's arm. They left, allowing the other two to be alone and sort themselves out.  
  
***  
  
[1] 18 degrees Celcius. Normal March temp. would be a high of 55 F = 13 C. [2] –han suffix means 'half'. When used with a person's name, it's like calling that person your other half... used between fiancees.  
  
last time: aniki = older brother.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: Ack! I'm so glad fanfiction's site is working again. I haven't been able to login for days! 


	6. Kiake

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami. I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!! I love feedback.  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 6: Kiake  
  
Morning breakfast conversation was strained at best. Eiri was fairly certain that no one had escaped the sounds of Tatsuha and Ryuichi having sex in the garden last night. It was sometimes surprising how well sounds carried outdoors. Eiri had a theory that singers, in general, were incapable of being quiet.  
  
Hatsue practically exuded an aura of cold toward the Uesugi men and their lovers. She acted like she'd been spurned. If she had had any hope of luring Eiri to herself, as he suspected she had, then Eiri supposed she had been spurned. He refused to accept any blame over it, though. Did the girl not watch the news? Together, he and Shu had made public statements for the major tv and radio networks. Separately, they had conducted interviews, in which they had publically declared their relationship. Photos of them as a couple had been plastered over the mass media. It took a great deal of determination to blind oneself to all of that.  
  
Aunt and Uncle Ouchi seemed like a quiet pair in the first place. His aunt discussed the catering plans for later today with Mika. His uncle simply ate quietly. Ryuichi and Shu talked about NG and recording-related stuff and wolfed down breakfast. Eiri and Tatsuha smoked over breakfast and Naito- san glared at them, but seemed especially disapproving of Tatsuha. Eiri could care less what the man thought. If Tatsuha was disturbed by the other monk, he didn't give any sign of it.  
  
After breakfast, he went back to his room and pulled out his monk robes. Part of him didn't want to see them, and part of him told him his father would want him to wear them. He was actually getting tired of wearing unrelieved black. He was tired of seeing Shu in black, too. Color suited him better. The younger man had taken it upon himself to observe the custom, along with his lover. Today would mark the end of mourning. He was holding his kimono, staring at it when Shu came in behind him, wrapping small arms around his waist and pressing his cheek into Eiri's back.  
  
"Are you going to wear the robes?" He asked. Eiri thought Shu had some idea of what they meant, or what they represented to him; the differences between old world and new or his own past and present all clashing within him.  
  
"I suppose so," he answered resignedly. He took a deep breath and laid the robes on the dresser. Shu released him. "Shuichi," Eiri kneeled down and snapped open his suitcase, pulling out a new, crisply folded kimono. It was made of black silk and decorated with the Uesugi crests. Underneath it was the white under-robe. He held it out to Shuichi. "Would you wear this?"  
  
Eiri almost held his breath, waiting for him to answer. It meant a great deal to Eiri. It was part of Eiri's life— the Uesugi name and traditions. He wanted to show Shuichi that he was a part of this, too. No matter how well he wrote, Eiri's spoken words often tangled. By giving Shu this symbolic piece of clothing, he was trying to tell his fiance, without words, that he was included. He didn't know any better way of expressing himself about this. He had ordered this made on the same day he bought the ring. Although Eiri had thought about waiting to give the kimono to Shu, this was an irresistably good opportunity to show him off to everyone; to display his attachment to the singer and vice-versa.  
  
He knew immediately that Shu understood the gesture. The singer's eyes stretched wide. "Eiri? You . . . you got this for me? We're not officially married yet. Is it okay for me to . . ."  
  
"I don't care what anyone else thinks. You belong with me." Eiri looked him in the eyes, to convey his seriousness.  
  
Shu sniffled and sank to his knees beside him with tearfully happy eyes. He offered Eiri a crooked grin. "I'm not used to wearing a kimono."  
  
"I'll help you with it. Get undressed." Shu didn't argue.  
  
---  
  
The kiake ceremony was conducted much like the funeral, or the wake, but it wasn't as depressing. The atmosphere today was almost celebratory. The deceased person's spiritual journey was over. He had passed into eternity and was gauranteed not wander as a ghost once his loved ones saw this ceremony through to its end. Bereavement, in theory, would be complete.  
  
Since this ceremony came with plenty of warning, massive amounts of people poured into the house and temple to observe it. The main temple was crowded with black-shrouded bodies. Tatsuha read the sutra while everyone took a turn going up to the altar with its featured funerary urn holding their fathers' ashes. The altar was otherwise decorated with flowers and fruit. Family first, including Shu this time, then Ryu, and then other reletives and visitors rang the altar bell and offered incense. Prayer beads clicked in many hands as Tatsuha read the sutras. Once everyone had taken a turn coming up, Tatsuha finished his reading. All the people bowed toward the altar and filed out.  
  
The temperature had strangely stayed high again today-- about ten degrees warmer than normal March temperatures. [1] Many people were milling around outside, enjoying the early spring-like weather. The buffet was full of treats and sweet foods. Family and visitors chatted pleasantly and related good stories about the life of the old Uesugi patriarch.  
  
Eiri caught a few people hushing or halting conversation when he or Shu passed. He just smiled, uncaringly. They could gossip all they wanted. A few people asked him who Shuichi was. He heard one person guessing that Shu was an Uesugi bastard— why else would he have joined the immediate family in the ceremony? Eiri sadistically made a point of setting the woman straight.  
  
Eiri had fun watching Shuichi try to keep his sleeves out of his food. He needed a lot more practice. On a couple of occasions, Shu had tripped and almost flashed some of the guests. His blushing was so cute.  
  
"Eiri-san, it's good to see you so well." Tohma said, approaching him. He was dressed in black: from his trademark black hat, down his tailored black pinstriped suit, to his stylish black shoes. Black made anyone look overly pale, in Eiri's opinion. With Tohma's pale skin, eyes, and hair, black made him look ghostly.  
  
"Hello, Tohma. How are things with you and Sakano?"  
  
Tohma smiled as insincerely as he usually did, but his eyes had a happy sparkle. "Very well, thank you," he replied. "How is Mika?" He sounded honestly concerned.  
  
Eiri glanced toward his sister. She seemed animated today, standing in a group of female reletives, smoking. She looked stable and ordinary. "She still won't talk to you?"  
  
Tohma looked down. "Ah, I didn't want to upset her." Meaning he hadn't tried to confront her again.  
  
Eiri shrugged. "She's okay." He was fairly confident that was true.  
  
Tohma nodded thoughtfully. "The house sold yesterday," he said, trying desparately to keep up conversation. "You should be receiving the papers, soon, since you're taking care of things for Mika-san." Eiri didn't have anything in particular to talk about with his now-ex-brother-in-law. Tohma accepted the silence as his due for hurting Mika. Finally, he laid one manicured hand on Eiri's sleeve saying, "Congratulations. If I hadn't said so before, I'm glad you and Shindou-san are happy. Good bye, Eiri-san." Tohma dropped his hand and left.  
  
Eiri couldn't help but wonder if part of the reason Mika gave up on her husband had to do with Tohma giving up on Eiri. It gave him uncomfortable thoughts to consider.  
  
Kunda Hatsue left in a huff shortly after the memorial. Eiri thought Shu's new kimono might have had something to do with that. The woman had turned positvely purple when she'd seen them together after breakfast. The party went on into early evening but many guests left in the afternoon, including Aunt and Uncle Ouchi. They claimed they needed to get sarted on their long drive. Eiri wondered how much sleep they had managed to get last night. They looked a little drawn. Naito-san planned to stay a couple more days, probably to snoop around the temple and monitor Tatsuha.  
  
At sunset, family stood around the new tombstone in the graveyard behind the temple. He and Tatsuha laid the funerary urn to rest inside of the gravestone, next to their mother's. Then, they all walked around, taking down the mourning banners, removing the white paper from the family shrine, and putting aside all the remnants and reminders that there had been a death here forty-nine days ago. For Eiri's part, it was all done with a tremendous feeling of relief. With this part of his life in the past, he could think about the yui-no [2] on Sunday, and beyond that . . .  
  
***  
  
[1] It's about 65 F = 18 C, (stated last chapter) and normal March temperature would be 55 F = 13 C.  
  
[2] reminder: traditional dinner where fiancees' families dine and drink together.  
  
*** 


	7. YuiNo

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami.  
  
I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!! I love feedback.  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 7: Yui-No  
  
Shu had waffled a lot over dinner reservations. He couldn't decide if they should have a private room in case of voluable disagreements (or in his words, yelling and crying), or if they should just get a normal table and hope that a room full of people would prevent a scene. Eiri opted for privacy with the excuse that he just wanted to avoid the press. It was a viable excuse, too, but knowing the personalities involved, it was certain that dinner would not be a quiet affair.  
  
Eiri's fiance had been nervous all day. Arguments over the fact that they were only having dinner with people that they saw all the time did not move him. "But this is different!" Shu had whined, following him into the study. "It's supposed to be special!" Eiri had frowned, sending Shuichi into a defensive frenzy of words. "Eiri, our families have never met! What kind of impression will Tatsuha and Mika make on my parents? What if Tatsuha freaks them out? Or Mika starts yelling at us over something stupid or she talks too much about the divorce? Or for that matter, what will your brother and sister think of my parents?? And Mika and Maiko, will they get along? What if my dad says something terrible like, 'I refuse to let you—' "  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shu looked at him worriedly, opening his mouth to protest. Eiri sighed and said patiently, "would it matter?"  
  
Shu put one knuckle on his chin, frowining in thought. "Not really . . . "  
  
"If your dad 'refused' anything; too bad. Your parents can't stop you from doing anything you want to do."  
  
"I guess not . . . but the traditions . . ."  
  
"Traditions be damned," Eiri countered. It was a very strong tradition to get the permission of both sets of parents when two people wanted to marry. Eiri's parents were both deceased, so he took that as tacit permission. He wouldn't let the Shindous stop him from keeping Shuichi. 'End of subject,' as far as he was concerned. "Now get out of here and let me get some work done. You're so noisy today!"  
  
"Eiri! I just want to make sure that everything goes right," he whined. "I mean, we'll be married in San Francisco and our families won't be there, so— "Eiri had been hearing variations of the same theme for the last two days while Shu agonized over 'what ifs' and set his goals on perfection.  
  
"Shu-han," he said, using his new trick for shutting the kid up. It worked like magic. Peace descended on his study. Shuichi watched him expectantly, with a bright blush across his cheeks. "For now, this," he spread his hands to the empty quiet, "is all I want to hear. Okay?"  
  
Shu huffed once, frowning at him. Eiri could practically see him rolling thoughts around in his mind about whether to keep up the argument and risk pissing him off or to go out and stew over it. Shu stood there, chewing on his lip and still frowning darkly. Eiri turned his back, settled into his desk, and opened his latest chapter on the computer. He heard quiet steps leaving the office and the soft click of the door shutting. He sighed and tried to make the most of his quiet time while it lasted. He was pretty sure that he had only bought himself a delay.  
  
***  
  
Shu had finally had his hair cut yestday by special appointment. The first time he'd gone into the place, customers wouldn't leave him alone. He'd had to arrange to come in after normal business hours. Now the hair was still pink, it just didn't cover his eyes or creep into his collar. He had combed it tonight and threatened to put goop in it to make it stay put. Eiri had growled at the very idea. He hated that shit in his lover's hair.  
  
"These people know you! They're not going to care if your hair's a mess."  
  
"You're just saying that 'cuz you don't want me to put mousse in my hair."  
  
"It's still true."  
  
Shu smiled at him and put the gunk away. Once the hair problems were solved, he fidgeted with his shirt collar and tie, pulling at the neck. "It's so choke-y," he complained. He wore his (only) grey-blue suit with a pale blue shirt and a tie the color of his hair. Where he had found *that*, Eiri didn't want to guess. When he'd purchased the suit, he had chosen a blue tie to wear with it.  
  
"Of course it is. It's a tie. You're such an idiot. I don't understand how can you wear a leather collar for days on end and not complain or pick at it once, but you wear a tie for five minutes and fuss this much about it."  
  
Shu had to grin at that. "I'd rather wear the collar," he complained.  
  
Eiri snorted. "Aren't you ready, yet? You've had the whole day—"  
  
"Let's go!!" Shu took his hands off the uncomfortable tie and bounded out of the bedroom, toward the front door. The unusually warm start to March had disappeared and the temperature had gone back to hovering around forty degrees. [1] Shu grabbed a long coat of shiny black leather from the closet. It looked like a plainer, less-sparkly version of one of his concert coats.  
  
Eiri pulled his own black long coat from the closet and pulled it on over a moss-green suit. He wore a white shirt with it and his tie was a darker shade of green. He had successfully avoided all the black clothes in his closet all weekend. This suit had been at the very back of a row of dark colors. Shu had said he liked the combination of green with his gold eyes and hair. Eiri was used to compliments on his looks, but somehow, they sounded better coming from Shuichi— for all that Shu had the style sense of an uncoordinated pop star.  
  
He pulled the keys from his pocket and they went out.  
  
***  
  
They had chosen to go to Ristorante Luxor, in Shiroganedai. Eiri had always thought it an odd name for an Italian restaurant. It was located on the second floor of the Barbizon 25 Building. [2] It was a a stylish place with terrific food and a private room for parties. They'd been there on a couple of occasions. The owner, Mario Frittoli was the chef and he really knew his food. The prices were high, but worth it, in Eiri's opinion.  
  
The host recognized them or had been warned to watch for them. "Uesugi- sama?" Eiri nodded briefly. "May I take your coats?" They handed over the two black longcoats. The host hung them up behind his little station and said, "This way, please." The man led them through the dimly-lit main restaurant, threading through closely grouped tables with a smattering of patrons. They headed off to the private banquet room at the back. "Two of your guests arrived early, gentlemen," the man informed them.  
  
"Thank you," Eiri said.  
  
"Here we are." The host opened the door. A large white-clothed banquet table took up most of the space. The table had ten chairs; four per side and one at either end, but only seven place settings, leaving the far end of the table blank. The plates alternated green, white, and red; the colors of the Italian flag. Directly in front of the door was a long, narrow table that looked right for buffet-style dinners. At the end of that was a small, round table— probably meant as a place for gifts or a large cake. All around the top of the walls, dim light bulbs were arranged behind a strange silver-metal trellis that stuck out from the wall, causing the lights to cast criss-cross patterns on the ceilling. Three candles were set between the would-be diners down the center of the table. Shuichi's mother and father turned toward them from the left side of the table.  
  
"Enjoy your evening, folks." The host said, closing the door and retreating.  
  
"Hi, Mom, Dad," Shu said nervously. Shu's dad wore a dark grey business suit and conservative brown tie with little yellow squares on it. Shu's mom wore a bright orange dress with big sunny yellow flowers. The style was conservative enough for a middle-aged housewife, but there was no question about where Shu got his taste for bright colors.  
  
Shu's Mom stood, "Come and give your mother a hug. You look so grown-up!" She gushed. "My Shuichi! I was so afraid you'd show up in a dress, trying to make this a proper yui-no!"  
  
"Mom!" Shu protested while his mother hugged him. He hugged her back, patting her shoulder. Shu's mother spoke her mind just like he did.  
  
"Now, dear, our son's a proper man. I told you he wouldn't do something like that." Shu blushed; his whole face turned red from the roots of his hair to the base of his neck. Eiri wondered what consituted a 'proper man' in Shu's dad's mind. It was tempting to ask.  
  
"It's nice to see you, again, Eiri-san," Shu's mother said politely, releasing her son.  
  
"It's nice to see both of you again, too," Eiri replied. Mrs. Shindou pulled him into a stiff hug, as if to welcome him to their family. He didn't even have time to move and return the gesture before she released him and returned to her chair.  
  
"Uesugi-san," Shu's dad said, nodding once. "Shuichi."  
  
Eiri sat at the head of the table and Shu took a seat to his right, across from his mother.  
  
"So, uh, where's Maiko?" Shu asked, tugging on his collar and sliding the tie around on his neck.  
  
"She'll be along. She had to turn in a paper for her English class."  
  
The door opened and Mika and Tatsuha were ushered in. Mika looked as fashionable as ever. She must have decided to forgo black for a while, too. She wore a red evening gown that hugged her figure and flared around her calves. She held a matching clutch purse with gems in the clasp. The ensemble made Eiri wonder if his sister planned to go somewhere else after dinner. A classy singles bar, perhaps? Tatsuha wore black pants and jacket over a bright blue shirt, no tie. Eiri made introductions and Mika settled next to Shu, with Tatsuha on her other side.  
  
They made some small talk about the drive from Kyoto. Then the waitress came in for their drink order and passed out dinner menus.  
  
"Ryuichi was disappointed when I told him he couldn't come," Tatsuha mentioned to Shuichi over his menu.  
  
"Who is Ryuichi?" Shu's mom asked.  
  
"Sakuma Ryuichi, Mom. Lead singer of Nittle Grasper?" Shu's tone implied that his mother shouldn't forget such details.  
  
"Oh, yes," she said. "He came to the house, once, didn't he?" She frowned. "Why would he want to come? Is it because he's a friend of yours?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah, partly. . ." Shu started.  
  
"We're lovers," Tatsuha said bluntly. Shu's dad shook his head slowly, in negation.  
  
"Oh!" Shu's mother said. She looked at Eiri and back to Tatsuha. Tatsuha gave her a big 'I'm friendly' grin. She focused on the third Uesugi sibling. "And you, Mika-san, are you . . . seeing anyone?"  
  
Mika answered flatly, "I'm in the process of a divorce. With my male husband," she added.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. And the three of you losing your father so recently, too. My condolensces." Mika murmured a thank you as Maiko burst in the door.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" She excaimed, bowing deeply. The trailing host shut the door behind her. "I didn't mean to be so late!" She wore a plain white blouse and long navy-blue skirt. Her long brown hair looked badly wind- blown even though it hadn't been at all windy today. Her hair was the exact same shade as her mother's; lighter than Shu's natural color. Eiri didn't think he'd seen Maiko in the last six months or so. He didn't think he'd ever seen her out of high-school uniform.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Eiri told her. "We've only ordered drinks." He made introductions again and Maiko settled in the seat next to her dad.  
  
"I'm taking classes to become an interpreter," she explained, starting to babble as she picked up her menu. "My English professor is a real b— ah, a real hard-nose. Everything has to be perfect and I had to run this paper through one final spell-check, but the computers in the lab don't all have English installed on them? So I had to wait for one. Then my friend, Hitomi begged me to wait and turn hers in for her when I turned mine in? I owed her, so I had to wait for her to run her spell check, too. And she had some corrections to make." She said the last smugly, as if hers had been perfect.  
  
"Don't most interpreters need to speak several languages?" Mika asked.  
  
"Generally, yes. Right now, I have French and English, in addition to Japanese. [3] That's pretty good. . . I've had some Spanish and I'm scheduled for German next term."  
  
"I don't know how she keeps it all straight," her mother said, looking at her daughter proudly. Eiri wondered if the woman spoke proudly to others about Shuichi's many pop music hits? He glanced at his fiance, but didn't see any special reaction there.  
  
Drinks arrived with soft breadsticks and Maiko gave the waitress her drink request. The waitress recited from memory the details about the two or three dinner choices that were not listed on tonight's menu. She gave Maiko time to decide on the menu while she worked her way around the table, collecting their dinner orders.  
  
When she left, Shu's dad spoke up, "Shuichi tells us you boys are both monks." Eiri didn't remember the last time he'd been called 'boy'. He picked up his beer and had a drink.  
  
Tatsuha picked up the leading remark. "Yes, I run the family temple in Kyoto."  
  
"Aren't you the eldest son, Eiri-san?" Shu's dad said sharply, swinging his head back to look at him.  
  
"Yes," he answered, setting down his drink.  
  
When no explanation followed, Shu's dad said, "Isn't that a little irregular?" Eiri guessed that Shu's dad was torn between making sure his son was being provided for and the implication that *his son* needed to be cared for like a woman. Never mind the fact that Shu was wealthy in his own right from his musical success. Shu's parents seemed to have an interesting blind spot in that direction.  
  
"Dad, Eiri has an important career as a writer." Shu carefully left off any explanations that might be seen 'shirking responsibility'. Eiri didn't think the kid had picked up on the undertone of his dad's questioning.  
  
The elder Shindou frowned, but accepted that. Eiri wondered if the older man let that go because it allowed him to see the writer as a good provider for his feckless son. Fortunately, the topic lead into conversation about Eiri's books, which kept Maiko and Shu's mother yakking with him about romantic fantasies and fictional characters until the food arrived. The two ladies politely ignored Mika's occasional, pessimistacally bitter comments about the nature of love.  
  
Two waitresses brought in the dinners, temporarily setting the large trays of food on the buffet table and then arranging each plate in front of the proper person. The meals looked primped; everything was artfully and colorfully placed on the plate with little scribbles of sauce across the food or decorating the plate's edge. It smelled fantastic. They all dug into the food with appreciative little sounds of pleasure. Eiri's Hokkaido red deer shoulder braised in Pinot-Noir and cumin seed was delicous, although the look of Tatsuha's Hokkaido sea-scallops and fresh scampi fricassee with Cognac-sauteed mushrooms almost made him wish he'd ordered that instead.  
  
They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were having small conversations about local news and such when, toward the end of dinner, Shu's mother seemed to fall apart at the seams. She set down her fork and burst into tears, sobs suddenly wracking her body. Eiri was used to that behavior in Shu, but for some reason, it was unnerving to see it reflected in his fiance's mother.  
  
Mr. Shindou and Maiko just sighed. "Mom, you promised you wouldn't do this," Maiko said, pleadingly. Her mom nodded but the crying didn't abate.  
  
"Why are you crying, Mom?" Shu asked. Maiko gave a warning, viciously shaking her head, but the damage was done.  
  
Mrs. Shindou wailed loudly. 'Grandchildren' was about the only distinguishable word in her teary, jumbled answer. Shu sighed and rolled his eyes. Eiri wasn't able to tell whether or not Shu had deciphered more than he had, but it didn't really matter. 'Grandchildren' seemed to be the reason for her despair.  
  
"Mom, Maiko can give you grandchildren!" Maiko squeezed her eyes shut and tipped her head back, slumping in her chair. "What?" Shu asked in puzzlement. "You can, can't you?"  
  
Maiko gave him a disgusted look. Over their mother's howls she said loudly, "I don't want to, yet. If I'm going to be an interpreter, I'll need to travel. And shame on you for assuming that I planned to just settle down and have kids! I will decide what to do with my life!" Evidentally, this was a sore subject with her.  
  
"Oh," Shu said. "I guess that makes sense. Hey! What about your pansy boyfriend?"  
  
Tatsuha smothered his laughter and it came out sounding like "Pppffftt." It certainly was amusing to hear Shu refer to another male as a 'pansy'. He wondered what the guy had done to deserve the moniker from Shuichi.  
  
Maiko frowned. "I'm not seeing him anymore."  
  
"Really?" Shu quizzed her. "What about all that stuff about how after high school the you two were going to go to the same college and when you graduated, and you were gonna get married?"  
  
"You just shut up, little brother! It didn't work out, okay?"  
  
"But, Maiko, why didn't you tell me? When— "  
  
"Just a couple days ago, okay? Happy now? The bastard dumped me! He's dating Arakawa Chikako now." Shu's sister put a lot of heat into that name.  
  
"They're all lying pigs," Mika muttered in dark sympathy.  
  
Shu's mother continued to cry. "Maybe we should take her home, honey," Mr. Shindou said to his daughter, over his wife's wailing. Maiko huffed once and nodded.  
  
Maiko stood up and informed her brother tiredly, "Last time, mom cried for more than an hour and a half . . ." At least Shuichi didn't usually cry that long, Eiri thought. What a drag that would be!  
  
"Over grandchildren??" Shu asked, incredulously. "Wait a minute; she's done this before? Has she been doing it a lot?"  
  
Maiko nodded gravely. "We'll try to get her settled down and I'll call you later, alright? Nice talking with you again, Yuki-san." She picked up her mother's purse while Mr. Shindou supported his drooping, hysterically sobbing wife. "We're pleased to meet both of you, Mika-san, Tatsuha-san," Maiko added. "Good night, everyone." Mr. Shindou echoed her 'good night' and Mrs. Shindou blubbered something incoherently, but it sounded roughly apologetic and ended with 'Shuuuiiicchhiiiiiiii . . .'  
  
The scene put a damper on Shu's apetite. He waved to Maiko as his sister shut the door behind them.  
  
Mika raised her eyebrows and lit a cigarette. "That was entertaining," she commented acidly. Eiri glared at her and so did Shu. She only shrugged. "I can't picture the two of *you* with kids."  
  
"I can," Tatsuha said. Eiri shot him a warning glare. "I know I'd like kids," he said, twisting the topic away from his elder brother and his potential wrath.  
  
This time, Mika shot him a dirty look. "I don't want to talk about this!"  
  
"Mika-san, do you want kids, too?" Shu asked, oblivious to the danger of the question and the consequence of his direct proximity to her. She hit him.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" he whined, covering his abused head with both arms.  
  
"Mind your own business, you stupid brat!"  
  
Shuichi started to cry and Eiri verbally stepped in. "Just because you aren't happy, doesn't mean you should make life miserable for anyone who comes near you!"  
  
She stared at him disbelievingly. "Look who's talking!" She retorted hotly. Eiri grimaced. I suppose I had that coming, he thought. Mika crushed her cigarette out on her plate. "Never mind. I'm going to leave. Tatsuha, I'll call you later. You'll be at Ryu-kun's, right?" He nodded. She scooched her chair back and stood. "Congratulations," she said pointedly to Eiri and Shu, stretching out the word for the sake of added vehemence. Eiri thought he saw a tear floating in her eye as she left.  
  
"This is a disaster!" Shu said forlornly, dropping his arms dejectedly.  
  
"I wouldn't say that," Tatsuha said. He moved Mika's plate and replaced it with his own so he could sit by Shu. He moved over and patted Shu's leg in an attempt to be comforting. "If your mom's anything like you, she'll get over it and be just fine. Mika . . . she's been an unholy bitch to everybody lately. Don't let it bother you."  
  
Shu snuffled and used his napkin to soak up some of his tears. "Eiri?" He turned his wet face toward his fiance for his opinion.  
  
"No one refused you, Shu. They didn't tell you 'no' or try to convince you not to marry me. That's what you were worried about, right?"  
  
Shu nodded and his eyes cleared. The worried look faded and Shu mopped his face. "Yeah! You're right!" A grin lit his face like a rainbow filling the sky after a storm. The beauty of his smile and his personality lit Eiri's soul with color just as thouroughly. "Let's finish dinner so we can get to the desserts!" Shu sang.  
  
"Yay!" Tatsuha cheered.  
  
Eiri smiled, glad that Shu hadn't taken the 'disaster' too hard. Although they had glossed over the possibility of kids, Eiri had a feeling the topic would come up again. Shu hadn't seemed interested before, but would his mother's influence make him reconsider? Yikes. He dreaded the next get- together with Shu's mother.  
  
***  
  
[1] 40 degrees F = 4 degrees C  
  
[2] Actual place! It's purported to be one of the best Italian restaurants in Tokyo and a place where famous people like to eat. I'm fudging a bit on the layout, but other than that, my description is based on reality. BTW- they use Western silverware there.  
  
[3] In the Tokyopop version, Maiko speaks a little French in track 1: "Q'est-ce que c'est?"  
  
*** 


	8. Arrival in America

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami. I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!! I love feedback.  
  
"+English being spoken+" "Japanese being spoken"  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 8: Arrival in America  
  
On the 17th, Eiri and Shu flew away from Japan together at aproximately 7:00 p.m. from Narita airport. Eiri didn't sleep on planes. It was a symptom of his need for control. Shuichi, on the other hand, slept for a full eight hours of the nine hour flight. The in-flight movie was some critically rejected piece of crap from last year's summer movie hype. Eiri was glad that he had brought books to read. He just wished the flight attendant would stop coming on to him. It seemed that whenever she had a spare moment, she came over to him, offering magazines with a big smile, and brushing up against him suggestively, or touching him. He almost woke Shuichi up to get rid of her.  
  
Last Saturday, Shuichi had sat on his lap while he navigated the web to finish booking all their travel arrangements. He had booked the airline in advance, but thought Shu should have some say in the rest. They had chosen to stay at the Mark Hopkins Hotel. The deciding factor had been that the staff spoke Japanese. Shu's ability with the English language was not as abysmal as Eiri pretended, but it was nice to know he could be understood if his meager English deserted him. Eiri had been making him practice his English for the last three weeks or so, in preparation for their trip.  
  
In retribution, Shu had made him cut back on the smoking, 'in preparation' he had said, tauntingly. One of the hotels had had a note on their website that warned of Americans' negative attitudes toward smoking. It also said that California had recently issued a law dis-allowing smoking in public places. Hypocrites. Eiri wasn't allowed to smoke on the plane, either. By the time they landed, at 11:12 a.m. San Francisco time, Eiri's jaws ached from unaccustomed gum-chewing. It was now Thursday and they were only staying until Sunday, since Shuichi had to be back to work on Monday.  
  
He was tired, but Shu was an excited, barely-contained, jumping bundle of energy. "Eiri, have you ever been to the West Coast? I've never come here before. Ryuichi-kun says L. A. is really nice." He laughed. "He likes California. He told me some places we should visit while we're here." Eiri wanted a cigarette in the worst way. He wondered what sort of places that insane singer would recommend. Toy stores? Water parks? Karaoke bars?  
  
They had traveled lightly, with just a carry-on bag each, so they didn't need to fight baggage claim. Eiri followed the signs and lead the way toward customs. For all of America's vaunted security and suspicion, the two of them passed through with ease. Eiri privately thought they were underestimating how much trouble his pink-haired idiot could cause. Once through, they walked down to the parking level. Shuichi was the first to spot the man in a hotel uniform with a small sign that read 'Uesugi' in Japanese. They approached and the man uncertainly asked Shuichi, "Uesugi- san?"  
  
Shu gave him a big grin and said, "+Yes,+ that's us!"  
  
The man bowed politely. At least he's well-trained, Eiri thought. "+May I take your bags?+" the man asked.  
  
"+That won't be necessary,+" Eiri told him.  
  
"+Very well. Please follow me, gentlemen.+" He lead them to a hotel limosuine and held the door open for them.  
  
Eiri asked, "+May I smoke inside the car?+" He was almost ready to chew on the cigarette raw, in hopes of getting some of the 'benefit' of his habit.  
  
"+Yes, sir.+"  
  
"Thank god," he said, climbing in. He lit up immediately, wrapping himself in the soothing effects of the nicotine. During the thirty-minute ride, Shuichi played with the tv, the radio, the windows, the moon roof, and all the little knobs and buttons he could get his hands on.  
  
"Why do you do this?" Eiri asked him, irritated, despite his cigarette.  
  
"Do what?" He asked innocently. "You mean . . . this?" He levered the moon roof open again. It was only sixty-one degrees, according to the speakers at the airport. [1] Add to that a breeze from highway-speed driving and it was way too cold to have the windows open.  
  
Eiri toggled the switch again to close it. "Yes! That! Just stop it. You've been inside limosuines how many times before?"  
  
Shu climbed on him, straddling his lap and laying his head on Eiri's shoulder. His right hand and forearm folded up against his ribs and the other hand touched his collarbone where his shirt was unbuttoned. "Lots of times, but it's still fun." Shu giggled. "Once, I was in a limo that had enough space inside for Ryuichi and me to stand on our heads and kick the ceilling."  
  
Eiri rolled his eyes. "Idiot."  
  
"It was fun!" Shu protested. Sitting up, and looking at him, he asked, "What should we do for fun tonight?" He reached out, brushing blonde hair out of his eyes. "You look tired. Do you wanna nap first? I could go to the game room or something and leave you alone for a while, if you want . . . "  
  
That did sound good. He told himself logically that it wasn't necessary for them to be together during every minute of this trip. "Okay. Later, we can go walking."  
  
"Okay!" Shu settled against his shoulder again and absently traced his collarbone and jawline. "I love you, Eiri. I'm so glad we're doing this."  
  
"Brat." He moved his jaw out from under Shu's fingertips and took a long drag from his cigarette. Exhaling, he said quietly, "+I am, too.+" Shuichi kissed him hard enough, long enough to make him want to forget about sleeping. Necking happily, the rest of the ride to the hotel passed very quickly.  
  
From the front, the Mark Hopkins Hotel looked like a huge square that had had one corner neatly sliced off. It stretched eighteen floors into the sky. Check in was simple, since he had already taken care of things via the internet. Their room turned out to be on the fifteenth floor. It was nothing really special; roomy without being too big and decorated in dark peach and pale gold colors with dark wood accents. Furniture had been arranged to make two parts of the room. One section held the bed and its little nightstands. Opposite the large, floor-to-ceilling window was the door to the bathroom. The other portrion of the room had two over-stuffed green-striped chairs grouped around a small wooden coffee table, facing a matching cabinet that held a tv and stereo. There was also a little wooden desk with a phone, hotel information, and travel brochures.  
  
Once they entered, however, the décor and the marvelous view of the city was ignored. The bellboy was disposed of, and bags haphazardly thrown toward the chairs. Shuichi kicked his shoes off and wrapped his legs around Eiri's waist, hooking his feet together behind his back. "You don't *really* want a nap, do you, Eiri?" Shuichi asked with a mischevious glint in his eyes.  
  
In answer, Eiri pressed him into the bed and kissed him. They didn't sleep.  
  
Tomorrow, they would make their relationship officially binding, Eiri thought. For the rest of their lives, they could be formally recognized as halves that created two whole people; each one complimenting the other and filling out his strengths and weaknesses to shape . . . the best part of each soul. They reached inside of each other in a way that they couldn't accomplish by themselves. Eiri knew instinctively that he would never again give up this feeling of completeness and acceptance. He had been such a fool to try.  
  
He kissed Shuichi again, trying to convey his complex feelings and realizations. From his fiance's response, the message was understood.  
  
***  
  
[1] 60 F = 16 C  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: This version has been edited in respect of fanfiction.net's guidelines. ADULTS may read the un-edited version on gurabiteshiyon.net. 


	9. About Town

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami. I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!! I love feedback.  
  
"+English being spoken+" "Japanese being spoken"  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 9: About Town  
  
The offices of Harper Collins Books looked a lot like the offices at Zettai or Never Ending Dream. The only difference here seemed to be a profusion of metal detectors. Was America home to thousands of people like Shu's manager, K? Surely not.  
  
Eiri and Shu approached the information desk. Ms. Albright was paged and the desk clerk was told to 'send them up'. They were given directions to the elevators and rode to the fourth floor where the Avon Books division and its people were located. Once there, a fellow leaning on the water cooler in the foyer guided them to the right office.  
  
Ms. Jenna Albright was not what he had pictured. For one thing, she was ugly. She was about five-feet-eight inches tall with wavy, shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair, an unflatteringly squarish face and buck teeth. Her redeeming feature was a pair of lively dark brown eyes. She was frumpily dressed in a brown courderoy skirt, brown calf-high boots and an off-white sweater that clumped around her generous waistline. She had opened the door to a very unkempt office, when he knocked. The place was blanketed in high stacks of paper. "+Hello?+"  
  
Eiri held his hand out to greet her. "Eiri Yuki," he introduced himself. She took his hand and shook it firmly, kicking the door open wider. "+This is Shuichi Shindou,+" he told her.  
  
"+Hi,+" Shu said, smiling at her.  
  
"+Gentlemen, please come in! It's a pleasure to meet you both.+" She gestured to a pair of plain black and steel chairs near her desk. "+Have a seat. May I get you some coffee?+"  
  
"+No, thank you.+" Eiri said. "+I believe you have a letter for me?+"  
  
She continued to smile, showing off bad teeth. "+Of course.+" She walked behind the desk and pulled open a drawer, extracting the letter and handing it to him. "+I must say, you aren't what I expected,+" she said to Eiri. "+You don't even look Japanese.+"  
  
He took the letter and tucked it into his breast pocket. "+I hear that a lot,+" he replied drily. Shu watched them, frowning like he was watching a tennis match and his favorite player wasn't winning.  
  
Ms. Albright kept her smile up. "+Are you ready to take advantage of a great opportunity?+" They were all still standing, but that didn't seem to slow her down.  
  
He frowned slightly. "+I did agree to a radio piece and a brief photo shoot. Was there . . . something else?+" If there was, he was going to be pissed off.  
  
"+Uh, actually, just a slight change of plans. KQED, the public radio station? They had a cancellation today. I know you agreed to do the radio bit on Saturday, but the station called to see if you would be willing to come in for the 10:00 show today. It's a live call-in program. They wanted to know if you could just switch slots with the other person, who couldn't make the show.+" She continued, sounding like a commercial, "+KQED is one of the top public radio stations in the nation and the most-listened-to public radio station in the country! It reaches over 745, 000 listeners each week. You'd be coming in for the second hour of Forum, a program with Michael Krasny. You wouldn't have to do the radio on Saturday, since it's really just a placement swap. More people listen during the weekday, anyway. This really is a terrific career opportunity!+" She paused for breath and Eiri realized she had the glittering eyes of a fanatic workaholic.  
  
"She sounds just like K," Shu said to him, eyes wide with trepidation. The accurate comparision made him smile.  
  
"+Shu, I think she's right. Do you want to come to the radio station, or do you want to go back to the hotel?+"  
  
He frowned, taking a minute to puzzle through the English. "+I go, too.+"  
  
"Idiot, +you mean, 'I will go, too.' Future tense.+" Turning, he told Ms. Albright, "+Okay, I'll do it.+" He had already agreed to do radio. It didn't matter too much whether he did it now or tomorrow. A 10 am show wouldn't interfere with 2:30 wedding. They didn't have any specific plans this morning. They had just been planning to walk around some more. Of course, it was raining a little now, so the change in plan was just as well.  
  
Her eyes shined like a zealot's. "+Excellent!+" She declared, "+I'll arrange everything. A car can pick you up here. . . +" He could almost hear the gears grinding in her head. She picked up the phone near her computer and started dialing. She struck him as the type of person who rarely sat down. Maybe that's why it didn't bother her that they continued to stand. Moving the phone away from her mouth as she waited, she said to him, "+Incidentally, did you just call him 'shoe'?+"  
  
***  
  
The radio show was going surprisingly well, in Eiri's estimation. The host began with a brief biography; where he was born, where he lived now, the number of books he'd written and a partial listing of literary awards he'd won. For the first twenty or thirty minutes after that, they talked about his writing process and touched on some of the themes in his early books. Mr. Krasny asked intelligent, well-informed questions in a neutrally pleasant radio voice. When phones were opened, callers seemed genuinely interested in his writing. Many called in just to praise his style or to plead for more of his books to be translated. One astute caller made note of the fact that he spoke English so well that he should do his own book translations. To that, he could only say that he had never been asked to. It had never occurred to him to pursue it, either.  
  
The American public was largely unaware of his personal life, until the host called attention to it. That's when the interview began to sour, as far as he was concerned. For the last fifteen minutes or so, callers seemed obsessed with the topic of Shuichi Shindou. It was annoying. No, it was more than annoying . . . It felt insulting to be overshadowed by him. Although, that wasn't really it, either. . . He had never been up-staged by Shuichi. It was galling. They wouldn't let him smoke here, either. Toward the end of the interview, he could tell he was getting tense. What was worse was that he could see his mood reflected back at him from Shu's concerned expression beyond the glass of the sound booth.  
  
The host ended on a positive note, repeating the press release information for the latest English translations of his novels and thanking him for the interview. Eiri tried to be gracious. He shook hands with Mr. Krasny and the producer and left on good terms with the studio people. Shuichi bowed and thanked everyone for letting him watch and listen to the interview from the control room. He apologized for spilling some water, too, but the personel kindly dismissed the incident.  
  
A car was waiting for them downstairs to take them where they wanted to go, courtesy of Avon Books. Shu ran to keep up with him as he left the station. "Eiri! Wait!" Thrusting the door open, he stood in the rain, waiting for the singer to catch up. It really wasn't the kid's fault. People were naturally curious. America hadn't had the same media barrage as Japan had about their status as a couple. He was learning that Americans also tended to treat pop stars better than romance novelists. He ground his teeth and stuck a cigarette in his mouth. Reaching for his lighter, he was surprised when the cigarette was snatched away from his lips.  
  
Shu frowned at him. "Eiri, you can't smoke here!"  
  
"Give me that!" Eiri ordered. His jaws ached from gum chewing and he only had one stick left. It was a pathetic state of affairs.  
  
"No!" Shu looked at him beligerently, pout in place, hands on his hips. "You can't smoke in public places! They'll arrest you or something!" He pocketed the cigarette and Eiri blew up.  
  
"I will smoke anywhere I damn well please! You cannot stop me," he said with finality. He pulled another cigarette from the pack and sheltered it from the rain to light it. "If you don't like it, you can go wherever you want for your afternoon."  
  
The singer dropped to his knees on the wet sidewalk, puddles of rain instantly soaking into his jeans. "Damnit! You can be such a bastard, why are you being so mean?" Eiri knew he was crying, even though he bowed his head so that rain plastered his hair over his eyes. "They talked so fast that I couldn't tell what they were saying, but something upset you and now you're taking it out on me. I heard my name, but it's not really *my* fault, is it?" He whined and his voice sounded broken by tears, "What could those stupid people say to you to make you so mad at *me*? I love you. I- It's . . . we're supposed to get married today." Shuichi covered his face with both hands.  
  
Their designated driver was watching them curiously from inside the sedan. Eiri grabbed Shuichi by the collar, forcing him to stand up. Shu always took things to extremes. Eiri sighed, expelling smoke. California laws be damned. Shu batted his hand away, writhing out of his grasp to face him with an angry frown. He had not counted on that kind of reaction from his lover. It was still tough for Eiri to figure the kid out sometimes. He could be so unpredictable. Tears continued to pour down the singer's face. Eiri was sorry, but long ago he had made it a policy never to apologize to the brat. "Shu-han, get in the car." He looked at Eiri suspiciously. Still pouting, he opened the door and climbed into the car. Eiri followed him in. "+Take us to the Mark Hopkins Hotel,+" he instructed the driver.  
  
Shuichi tucked himself against the opposite window, chin on his knees, head tilted to touch the glass. It was a sure sign he was upset. It was always a bad sign when Shu physically withdrew from him. The driver coughed meaningfully from the front seat. Eiri looked at him in the rearview mirror and realized the man was hinting for him to put out the cigarette. The driver had probably been given instructions to go along with whatever the writer wanted and wouldn't directly request that Eiri stop, so he ignored the driver.  
  
Reaching out, he touched Shuichi's arm. His lover immediately curled around him, as Eiri had guessed he would. Shu sobbed into his sleeve, but didn't try to say anything. The driver coughed a few more times, but settled for rolling his window down half-way. It was cold, and some rain came into the back, but it was a compromise Eiri could deal with because it let him smoke.  
  
Once they reached the hotel, they got out and Eiri thanked the driver. The man told him negligently, "No problem," but seemed happy to get rid of his passengers.  
  
On the way up to their room, Shuichi walked like a zombie and stood alone on the elevator, looking at the floor. Eiri unlocked the door to their room and Shu went straight to his suitcase to change into dry clothes. Eiri flopped into a chair and propped his feet on the footstool. "Come here," he said. Shu pulled on a pair of shorts and sullenly came over to the chair. He didn't take the invitation to sit on Eiri, which the writer found disappointing. Instead, Eiri pulled the idiot into his lap, holding his lover against his body. Shu's arms wrapped around him, and his body relaxed, snuggling into him— almost without concious control. Sometimes, he thought he was Shuichi's addiction.  
  
"What was it, Eiri? What caused you to . . . brush me off like that?" He sniffled. "We're still getting married today, right? So why were you so mean all of sudden? Was it something those radio people said?" His voice toughened in petulant outrage, "Who cares what other people say? Isn't that what you're always telling me?"  
  
"You're right."  
  
Shu's head came up to look him in the eyes. "I'm right?" Eiri looked back at him, steadily. A smile quirked into place on Shu's tear-streaked face. "That's almost the same as an apology from you. I'm riiiiight!" He crowed, laughing. Eiri felt that he'd been forgiven. Then the laughter stopped abruptly and Shu frowned at him like he'd been tricked. "Hey! You still didn't tell me why!"  
  
"I don't have to, either. You just said it doesn't matter." Eiri transfered his cigarette from his mouth to his fingers. Taking a hold of Shuichi's head in the other hand, he pulled him in for a kiss. Eiri let go of his ire. They would only be here for a few more days and then they could go home and everything would return to 'normal'. He was usually so good at ignoring others . . . It *shouldn't* matter.  
  
*** 


	10. Wed

Disclaimer: Yep, the usual. Obviously, I don't own Gravitation and these stories are for fun, not for profit. I'm borrowing characters from Maki Murakami. I appreciate all criticism, so please read, enjoy, and review. To those who do review: THANK YOU!! I love feedback.  
  
"+English being spoken+" "Japanese being spoken"  
  
Commitment  
  
Part 10: Wed  
  
After lunch, they dressed for the wedding; both in black pants and jackets with white shirts and black ties. They took a cab to City Hall. The large white building looked a lot like the famed Capitol Building in Washington D.C.. It had a pillared, long rectangular façade topped with a central dome. It was very Romanesque. There were lots of people around City Hall: protesters, police, news media and cameras, couples, and various others milling around for the show. Eiri waltzed past them all, smoking.  
  
He gave up the cigarette at the first ashtray he came across in front of the building. Someone took advantage of their pause to grab Shuichi's arm, yelling into his face, "+Homosexuality is a SIN against God!+" Shu looked at the woman in confusion and shook her hand off. Eiri glared at her, thankful that Buddhism didn't agree with her particular religious viewpoint. They escaped into the building.  
  
The letter had directed them to check in to Room 168 at the scheduled time. Since they performed the weddings in strict fifteen minute intervals, they advised that, 'Couples arriving more than 10 minutes after their scheduled time will not be served and will be required to schedule a new appointment.' Eiri made certain they were a little early.  
  
Shuichi was so excited he barely knew what to do with himself. Despite the mess outside and the cattle-drive system of the set-up inside, the atmosphere was joyous. The other couples and even the clerks directing traffic all had happy smiles on their faces. The very air was giddy with anticipation. Fortunately, the clerks kept everything very orderly, checking identification and sending couples to one of four different places hosting ceremonial officiates. Eiri and Shuichi showed their passports for ID and Eiri produced the marriage licensce for inspection. Then they were passed on to a young guide named Thomas, who led them to the top of a large set of steps in a small domed hall. The hall had inlaid marble floors and walls. There were decorative pillars, here, too. Lighting came from electric lights that were made to look like candles, set in brass sconces between the pillars on the walls.  
  
"+I'll stay to witness,+" Thomas informed them, "+since no one else came with you.+" Eiri nodded acceptance. He knew there needed to be two witnesses, besides the officiate.  
  
A gently smiling middle-aged man in a black judge's robe and silver-rimmed glasses stood near the back of the short hall. He had a kind, well-tanned and wrinkled face with grey hair covering his head. They walked up to him. "+Welcome, gentleman,+" he called.  
  
Shuichi bowed and Eiri, more familiar with American customs, nodded. "+Hello,+" he said.  
  
"+I'm Marcus Renier. I'll be performing the ceremony for you.+" He held out his hand to them and they each shook it. His hands were large and wrinkly, like the skin on his face. Eiri was surprised to realize that his own hand was a bit sweaty. Mr. Renier probably got a lot of that, he thought.  
  
Next to the man stood a small, elderly, rolly Japanese woman. It seemed as if she was only half the height of her companion. Eiri thought the woman couldn't be much taller than four feet ten inches. Renier was easily over six feet tall. When they stood in front of the odd pair, the old woman spoke in a strong voice. "Hello. I am Ezakiya Umeka." She gave a little bow. "I will be your interpreter. Do you both speak Japanese?" They both answered 'hai' and she bobbed her head. "Good, good. Who doesn't speak English?"  
  
Shuichi gave her a lopsided grin and scratched his head. "My English isn't very good, grandmother. I wanted to be able to understand everything clearly." Eiri had requested an interpreter for their wedding when he made the appointment weeks ago. It would be . . . an empty gesture to make a life-long promise without truly understanding what was said.  
  
"Of course," the woman said, reaching out and patting his hand. "That's as it should be. Hm. What nice-looking young men you are!" Shuichi blushed. She turned and looked up to the officiate. "+Go on, now, we're all acquainted.+"  
  
He smiled at them all and asked for their names. Eiri had to repeat his twice before the man could say it correctly. Americans, as a general rule, had trouble with vowels outside of English.  
  
Renier cleared his throat. "+As an expression that your hearts are joined together in love, please join your hands.+" The old woman dutifully echoed his words. Her translation wasn't too shabby, Eiri thought. He turned toward Shuichi, taking both of his hands in his own. Shu's eyes were so big and shiny that Eiri wasn't sure if he'd make it through the brief ceremony without crying.  
  
"+Before these witnesses, you are here to give your vows of love and promises to care for each other as long as you both shall live. You are agreeing to accept all of your partner's faults and strengths. You must help each other in times of need and turn to each other when you need help. Do you affirm that the person before you is the one you choose to spend the rest of your life with?+" He paused after each sentence to wait for the translation.  
  
They both nodded and Shuichi said, "+YES!+" It made him smile, which caused Shuichi's face to come close to splitting from his gigantic smile.  
  
"+Repeat after me, please: I, Eiri Uesugi,+" the officiate paused like this was a choral reading. Eiri repeated the words in Japanese. "+take Shuichi Shindou to be my lawfully wedded husband and to live together in marriage.+"  
  
"+Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him So long as you both shall live?+"  
  
Those were suitable vows they could both live with, Eiri thought. He answered clearly, with the expected Japanese equivolent of, "I do."  
  
Renier turned to Shuichi, going through the same words again. "+Repeat after me: I, Shuichi Shindou, take Eiri Uesugi,+" Practice notwithstanding, Renier stumbled over his name. "+. . . to be my lawfully wedded husband and to live together in marriage.+"  
  
"+Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him So long as you both shall live?+"  
  
"Yes!" Shuichi replied, unfamiliar with traditional English 'I do'.  
  
"+Do you have rings to exchange?+" Renier asked. Eiri started to shake his head, but when the translation hit Shu, he surprised Eiri by letting go of his hands and pulling a ring from his jacket pocket. Renier nodded. He said, "+May this ring be a symbol of the unbroken circle of your love and remind you of the vows you have given to each other.+" He signaled Shuichi with another nod.  
  
Shu took Eiri's left hand, and slid the ring into place on the correct finger, even though it stuck a little going over his knuckle. It was a platinum band like the one Eiri had given to him, but this one had three little diamond chips set into the center of the band. He felt his chest tighten with emotion.  
  
"+In as much as you have each pledged to one another your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you married.+"  
  
After translation, Shuichi asked in surprise, "+all done?+"  
  
Renier laughed in a hearty, pleasant bass. "+All done,+" he confirmed. "+You may kiss.+"  
  
Shuichi threw himself onto his new husband eagerly and kissed him deeply. "I love you," he said.  
  
Caught up in the moment, Eiri held him and whispered back, "I love you, too, Shuichi Uesugi."  
  
***  
  
Author Notes: Ah, so happy-sappy. ;-D Well, that's it for this one. I don't think it needs an epilouge. Now I have to think up another good story idea . . . Suggestions welcome . . . 


End file.
